


Snow White and the Lost Boys

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apples, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Fights, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Hook plots, Magic, Mermaids, Oblivious, Pirates, Poison, Presumed Dead, Romance, Running Away, Snow White - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have been delightful if Hook had not plotted to poison and kidnap Wendy Darling to get revenge on Peter Pan. But then, our fairy tale would be quite different. Bookverse, movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White and the Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Peter Pan_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to J.M. Barrie, and Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, and Revolution Studios.

Once upon a time there was a girl named Wendy Moira Angela Darling, with glowing skin, hair brown as soil, lips like a pink rosebud. She lived in a small respectable home with her parents, aunt, and brothers. Her world was grey and foggy, her father loving and fretting, her mother graceful and watchful. Despite it all Wendy was a happy, content child. Especially during the nights spent in the nursery playing, dreaming, and telling stories.

Until without warning the day came that Wendy stood in front of the mirror... She was to be removed from the nursery, to give up her dreaming and storytelling; enter fully into that grey and foggy world. _"It's time for you to grow up!"_ And dread washed over the girl as she turned her back on the mirror, on the glimpse of how she would grow old, her heart beating _no, no, no!_

As though responding to a shout, a prayer, or a wish, a means of escape appeared in the form of a jealous fairy, a misplaced shadow, and a magical boy. So Wendy ran away with her brothers, the ability to fly coming quickly for her. The girl did not cast a glance over her shoulder to the nursery window.

Neverland was dark and bright, full of dangers and adventures, enchanting and mundane. Here Wendy felt free and safe from her troubles. Easily she settled into her new home and responsibilities – mother of the band of lost boys and her brothers, ally of the Indians, and follower of Peter Pan. Time passed. Never had Wendy been happier, nor Peter and the boys more pleased with having a mother.

Things possibly would have remained the same for Wendy and the others had it not been for Hook. Captain James Hook was the nemesis of Peter Pan, the two being in bitter conflict for as long as anyone could remember. So the most dangerous moments for the children were the fights between them and the pirates, usually long and bloody affairs, rarely ending in a clear victory.

Now, Hook had sworn revenge on Peter Pan for cutting off his hand and throwing it to a crocodile. Yet all his recent attempts on the boy's life had failed, and he fell into a foul, brooding mood. It was quite by accident that light dawned for the captain.

Long had he suspected and confirmed exactly what Wendy Darling's feelings were for the insolent youth. She was a girl, and Peter Pan was a boy – she was not to first to view him in such a way. Hook brushed off the revelation as irreverent. Until once again there was a skirmish between the pirates and lost boys. Hook had been fighting his way towards Pan, and Pan had been making for him, too. Then the boy had seen his mother in trouble, hurt.

" _Wendy!_ " his yell had been filled with rage and panic, forgetting about Hook and flying to the girl's aid. Never had the he appeared so wild and furious.

Holed up in his cabin later that night, Hook stared into the fire, his eyebrows arched in surprise. Now there was an intriguing possibility… Purposely, he kept his scalawags away from Peter's band for several weeks, instead relying on his spies' reports. Twice he himself watched the children from a distance. Eventually he was satisfied. Aye, Pan every inch the cocky, conceited lad was oblivious to his feelings concerning the girl. But it became crystal clear to the grown up.

The scheme came to him after he read a fantastic story in one of his books. It took a fortnight for him to find the recipes, gather all the ingredients, and to make the potions (Hook went through five parrots before he got both concoctions right).

Three days later his plan was put in motion when five of his fiercest men rowed to shore and made for Mermaids' Lagoon, and he gave a small wrapped bundle to a dark-haired mermaid who smirked, her eyes twinkling with malice. Her laugh was chilling when he cautioned her to be careful with the bundle.

"It shall be safe. The child is trusting. She will come alone as I told her," the mermaid hissed, smiling wide with sharp teeth.

The captain chuckled after she dove into the water. Yes, Wendy Darling was full of wide-eyed wonder and innocence. She would take and eat the poisoned apple without suspicion. His men would then bring the girl to the Jolly Rodger, leaving behind Hook's ransom note taking credit for the kidnapping. It would be just a matter of time before Pan came, traded himself for the potion to revive Wendy. Because he would throw himself to the crocodile before he let something happen to her. Thus the girl would live. And Pan would die.

Hook laughed triumphantly. He would be free!

And he was not mistaken about Wendy. It was easy for her to slip off to Mermaids' Lagoon. Today was one of those days when Peter had gone off with barely any notice. And the boys were out hunting game. So Wendy was left to her own devices. Such times she secretly was sad at being left behind by the boys and Peter. But this time she did not mind; an excited smile brightening her face, and a skip in her step. She looked forward to seeing her new friend (what would the others think at her becoming friends with a mermaid?). Marina had said it was to be a secret, what she wanted to share with Wendy. What could it be?

At first she was slightly disappointed when the dark-haired mermaid presented a large apple, yet thanked her politely and accepted the fruit.

"A magic apple," Marina said in a low tone. "When you eat it, all your fears will be no more."

Wendy's eyes widened, glancing between the mermaid and the apple. "Magic?"

"And the one thing you wish for most in the entire world will come true!"

"Ooo!" the girl sighed. For a long silent moment she absently rubbed her thumb over the red skin of the fruit. She looked at her friend. Marina nodded encouragingly. Slowly Wendy smiled. Pressing the apple to her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut, thoughts whirling around in her mind before calming down. Then she bit into the fruit.

It was crunchy, sweet and cool— A stifled gasp escaped the girl, the apple falling from her slack fingers as she collapsed. The Neverland seemed to grow eerily quiet, the water loudly lapping at the bank. There was no movement from the child, the air stilling in her lungs. A song rose into the air, beautiful and haunting.

But here Hook's plan fell apart. His men did not respond to the mermaid's signal. They had not reached the lagoon, falling prey to wild beasts. And they quite forgot about their captain's orders, worried instead with escaping from the predators on their trail. Minutes passed, with the afternoon shadows darkening, and no pirates appeared.

At the moment the mermaid, who was a cold-hearted creature, started to drag Wendy's body towards the water, a large stag rushed out of the shadows, pursued by eight excited boys. Startled by the animal and yelling, the mermaid bared her teeth and swiftly dove into the lagoon.

The cheers and laughter cut off when the boys saw their mother lying still on the bank, forgetting the stag which escaped into the woods. Their greetings changed to alarmed questions and exclamations as they surrounded their mother. They called to her, poked her, fanned her, slapped her on the back, and splashed water on her. All to no avail. The girl's eyes remained closed, body motionless, no breath flowing through her.

"She is dead," John whispered.

"How? Why?" the others cried.

But they did not know. None of them noticed the partially eaten apple. And there was no ransom note to offer explanation and fill them with horror. So it was a group of stunned, heartbroken boys whom carried Wendy from the lagoon.

They stood guard over her outside the underground home, nervously waiting for the return of their leader. Frequently they rubbed their hands over their faces in an attempt to hide their tears.

A proud crow reached them, and Peter Pan, beaming and pleased, was amongst them. Their downcast faces did not draw his attention. Only when he mentioned Wendy as he babbled excitedly, causing Nibs to gasp and Michael to burst into sobs, did the boy look at them. He followed Slightly's pointing finger to where Wendy lay.

"Mother is dead," Tootles said.

Peter bit his bottom lip and his hands formed fists. Glimpsing the expression on his face, as one the others turned away to give their leader some privacy. Never had they seen their father look like that.

For a moment Peter was tempted to fly away. He despised death (often was displeased with his boys when they weren't clever enough to avoid being killed in battle), did not like being around it. Yet this time facing it, his heart felt strangely heavy. He came over to Wendy, knelt beside her.

His band had spoken truly. Her skin was cool to the touch, no pulse. Yet there was color still in her cheeks. It almost appeared Wendy was simply sleeping, Peter thought. A lump formed in his throat. Tears filled his eyes and ran unchecked down his cheeks.

Sniffling and rubbing his nose, a thought tugged on Peter's ear. Frowning slightly, he cocked his head. The thought tugged harder. The boy sighed. He leaned closer to the girl.

"I wish you hadn't gone away," his voice was small, lost. "Wendy, I'm sorry for never giving you this. The boys, Tink, _something_ always interrupted us. But, this belongs to you." And Peter laid a light thimble on the girl's mouth.

He almost tumbled over backwards when he drew back and Wendy's eyes opened. Eyes round as an owl's, Peter stared at her in great astonishment, followed by growing delight, as the girl stretched, murmured sleepily about how long she had slept.

"Hello," she greeted shyly on seeing him beside her.

"Hello," he replied, taking her hands in his, and smiled.

THE END


End file.
